


【盾鐵】A Week

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾鐵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 臥底黑道盾拐騙醫生鐵
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【盾鐵】A Week

**Author's Note:**

> 加入了某個我最愛美劇的元素😂
> 
> 算是一次復健（？  
> 先寫這樣，有機會再考慮寫長

「Fury你確定要讓Steve去勾搭Stark的兒子？你不要忘了Steve的年紀跟Howard一樣！」Natasha真的無力理解Fury的計畫。

「Stark家族一直以來的醫術都是頂尖的，Howard之前願意幫我們也是因為他想追Maria，之前因為案件連累他們一家造成Howard夫妻的慘案，才沒有繼續接觸，但是現在情況不同…九頭蛇的臥底已經滲透高層的FBI了…」Fury停了一停「…我們需要一個值得信任的醫生。」他不情願的說。

「下一位！」戴著黑墨鏡和口罩的金髮男人走進病房，手上抓了一件皮夾克，肩膀到手腕上滿是刺青，皮褲緊緊巴在男人的下身，突顯出完美的臀線和前方傲人的輪廓。

還未開始看診，帥氣的醫生就先對病人吹了個口哨，金髮男人摘下了墨鏡，眼睛上的青腫完全無損他的帥氣，看起來有些痞氣的笑容瞬間擊中了全醫院最年輕醫生的心，「不要在上班時間泡病人！」金髮的護士抬手用力戳了戳看帥哥看呆了的醫生。

「我要跟他約會！Oh！Pepper！你看到了嗎？！他完美的翹臀！簡直了！」

「他是黑道…」

「你知道我不像老頭子那麼…額…疾惡如仇？總之，他看起來夠性感！我是要跟他約會也不是結婚！」

「Tony你知道有些事有些人沾染上了就擺脫不了！」

「Pep~」Tony拖長了音調「不會有事的！」

「…行！我說不過你！」Pepper奮力揉了一把Tony棕色的軟毛「別玩脫了！」

「我的髮型！Pep！」

「你今天又受傷了…」Tony咬著Steve從麵包店買來的最便宜的糖粉甜甜圈說。

「…組織裡有些…」Steve欲言又止，他記得任務，要勾搭Tony，然後帶著Tony一起做九頭蛇的臥底，但是當他真的和Tony開始約會，他漸漸的不是很希望Tony捲入這些FBI與九頭蛇的博弈，九頭蛇的網絡太大了，涉及的軍火、毒品、人口買賣…等生意更是多的讓人心驚，FBI派出的臥底和九頭蛇派出的臥底是不成比例的，他每天都覺得自己走在鋼索上。

「我昨天收到一個邀請，」Tony拿出了一封信「九頭蛇特聘研究員…」

「不要接受！」他猛得抱住Tony，終究還是連累了…。

「你不是加入九頭蛇了嗎？」

「是的…。」

「我加入可以讓你地位更高一些，你就不會動不動就受傷了。」

「…Tony，No！」

「那麼來自FBI的臥底Steve Rogers先生你願意讓我加入九頭蛇幫你嗎？」

「你怎麼…？！」

「我可是Tony Stark！你覺得呢？」

「我…」他怎麼也說不出拒絕幫助或是分手的話，他曾經答應過的…「對不起，我騙了你…，但是我不能接受你幫忙…」

「Steve Rogers 你要明白，我只是陳述，不是在問你的意見。」

「Tony＿」Steve拖長了語調「我不希望你捲入這些，隔壁部門的主管的家庭還有前隊員的家人都因為過去的犯人遭受了不幸，包括…Howard和Maria你的父母…」

「我知道，所以我更該這樣做，老頭子他們是被九頭蛇害死的吧？」雖是問句卻是用肯定的語氣，明亮的眼睛直直看入Steve的心底。

「讓我先跟上面談談好嗎？不論哪一方」他抱住了Tony，心裡已經下了另一個決定。

「我等你一星期，一星期之後不管你怎麼說我都要加入。」

「我知道了。」

一星期之後FBI各部門合作將九頭蛇一網打盡，其中隔壁部門出了最大的力量，側寫出了很多屬於九頭蛇的人和據點，同時Steve Rogers也生擒了九頭蛇的老大受了不小的傷。

「Pepper我們已經分手了！他就是個騙子！」

「那你把你的手從他褲子上拿下來再說！」

Steve一把抱住戀人將腦袋埋在肩頭悶悶笑了起來，換來一記Stark醫生愛的拍頭。

-END-


End file.
